Generally, a mouse for a computer is chiefly used to execute or control an application program, and is an input device that is essentially used in most Graphic User Interface (GUI)-oriented computer systems.
Meanwhile, such a mouse has a problem in that its precision is insufficient in the case where it is used to directly fabricate or create figures or characters in a specific application program.
A mouse that has overcome the problem with the prior art mouse is an optical pen mouse. FIG. 1 is a conceptual diagram of the prior art optical pen mouse.
The prior art optical pen mouse has a pen shape, so that it does not cause fatigue even upon long-term use thereof, it is convenient to carry, it can be easily used in a small space, and it has superior ability to be used for precise tasks or writing cursive script.
As is well known, a typical optical pen mouse includes a light emitting unit, which is implemented using a Light Emitting Diode (LED) or the like, and is configured to emit light; a light receiving unit, which is implemented using an image sensor and a focusing lens, and is configured to receive light formed when the light emitted from the light emitting unit is reflected from the reflecting surface, convert the light into an electrical signal, and output the electrical signal; a contact sensing unit, which is implemented using a pressure sensor, and is configured to sense pressure attributable to contact with a bottom surface (that is, a reflecting surface), input information about selection and execution of an icon through a press (a click on the left button of a typical mouse) and a double press (a double click on the left button of a typical mouse), and input figures or characters through a click-and-drag operation; and a microcomputer, which is configured to calculate changing plane coordinate values (that is, coordinate values (X,Y)) based on an electrical signal from the light receiving unit and transmit the calculated coordinate values to a computer body (not shown) through a transmission unit.
FIG. 10 is a conceptual diagram illustrating the problem with the prior art optical pen mouse.
As shown in FIG. 10, the prior art optical pen mouse has a problem in which a value output based on an input value is excessively large or small (in particular, an excessively large value poses the biggest problem).
First, a technology for adjusting the size of a displayed object by adjusting the speed of a mouse in such a way as to implement a function of adjusting the speed of a mouse in system software such as Windows and realize the setting of slow/fast speeds has been proposed.
However, this technology has problems in that setting is very difficult and precision is low because the technology requires different setting whenever a character is input (that is, speed is set, writing is performed, setting is made, writing is performed, and so forth).
Second, there is a technology for adjusting the size of an object by providing separate application software for readjusting the size of data input from a mouse and running the application software for adjusting the size of data.
However, in the case in which such separate application software is used, there are problems in that compatibility with system software poor, the cost of equipment is high and the precision of the equipment is low.